


Kick Me Again (if you want)

by exarkhos



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarkhos/pseuds/exarkhos
Summary: "That's the third time, Sid," Joel said. He sounded disappointed, like he'd actually expected Sid to do better this time. "What the hell am I going to tell Tess?"





	Kick Me Again (if you want)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, though in my defense this was technically a request...

Joel cornered him down a secluded alley. He managed to get a fist in the back of Sid’s shirt and hauled him back to slam him up against the brick wall of a building. Hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. 

Sid coughed. He’d found himself in a cage of arms and Joel's face inches from his. One hand planted firmly against the wall next to Sid’s head. He sucked in a gasp of air, and held his breath as he waited for Joel to smash his head against the brickwork.

Instead, Joel growled, "What'd you do with it, Sid?" 

Sid blinked and exhaled. "Do with what?" he asked, his voice as meek as he could make it. Joel might as well be twice Sid's size, for all the weight and experience he had on him. He’d have no chance if Joel wanted to pick a fight with him. The only thing Sid was good at was running away, and he'd been caught. Which meant he was completely at his captor's mercy. 

"The ration cards you were supposed to deliver to me an' Tess." Joel pulled one hand off the wall to fist it in his shirt again and he thumped him, lightly, against the wall. "You were supposed to deliver them two nights ago." 

Sid winced and licked his lips. Two nights ago he'd had a run in with some thugs, who'd stolen the cards off him. There'd been nothing he could do, and he'd spent the past two days trying to get them back while avoiding Joel, Tess, and anyone who might point them in his direction. "Look, Joel, I know you need those-" 

Another thump of the back of his head against the wall, harder this time. Hard enough to make him cry out. "Some assholes grabbed them off me before I could get them to Tess!" Sid hollered, in an attempt to stop any further abuse. 

Joel let him go and stepped back. Sid just slumped against the wall and lifted his hands to clutch at the back of his head. He whimpered, too dazed to do anything else.

"That's the third time, Sid," Joel said. He sounded disappointed, like he'd actually expected Sid to do better this time. "What the hell am I going to tell Tess?" 

Sid shook his head. "You don't have to tell-" 

He didn't see the blow coming, but he suddenly found himself on his knees, gasping and in pain, after Joel's fist pounded into his stomach. Sid whimpered and curled in on himself.

"Shit... Joel, you don't have to..." Sid whined when he managed to find his voice again. 

It was obviously the wrong thing to say. Joel kicked him, one swift blow to the knees. Sid was knocked flat to the ground. Sid shrieked in pain and tried to scramble away, but he didn't get very far. Joel's boot planted between his shoulders and forced him face-first into the ground. "Who took 'em?" Joel asked quietly. 

Sid had already started to cry, and whine, as he tried to think of some way to get Joel off him. "I dunno, just some thugs- I tried to get away from them, but they wouldn't leave me alone!" 

Joel pressed harder with his boot. Sid could feel his collar bone being crushed against the pavement. "So you let 'em have the cards, then? To get them off your back?" 

"Yes-!" 

Joel boot was lifted off Sid's shoulder, and before he could get any reprieve, Joel slammed a hard, rib-breaking kick into Sid's side. 

Sid shrieked and rolled onto his side to clutch at his ribs, tears streaming from his eyes. "Ah... Sh-shit... Ahhh..." He panted and moaned, the pain too much to get more than a few curses out of him. 

Joel started to say something, but he stopped midway through forming the first word. "... Wait, you hard?" 

Sid whined again. His face was already red enough to hide the flush that spread up his neck and to his cheeks. He'd hoped Joel wouldn't notice, wouldn't catch on that Sid got a little something out of getting kicked around like this. 

He didn't need anyone to know that sometimes he let people catch him and rough him up, just so he could get off to the memory of the beating later. He wouldn't normally get hard like this, but this time...It was Joel, and Sid had always harboured some feelings for him that weren't exactly workplace friendly. Sid moaned and curled up tighter, trying to hide his arousal, but he only made the pain in his chest worse. 

"F-fuck," he whimpered. 

He heard Joel crouch down and felt him get closer, until he could feel Joel's hot breath against his ear. "Does me kickin' the shit out of you get you hard, Sid?" he asked. 

Sid let out a ridiculous, high-pitched whine and felt his cock throb at those words. He uncurled himself a little, desperate to look up and see Joel's face. He had no idea what the man was thinking, otherwise, and he needed. Something. He didn't know what he was looking for. 

He didn't get that far. Joel shoved his face back into the cement, ground Sid's cheek against it as he leaned in close again. "I asked you a question. You better give me an answer." 

Sid was crying again. He hadn't really stopped, the tears just kept streaming hot and wet down his cheeks. He felt Joel grab a fistful of his dirty, blond hair and pull his head up a bit so he could talk unhindered. Sid swallowed back sobs to try and get an answer out. All he managed was a shaky, "Yesssir..." 

Joel let him go. Sid just managed to stop his forehead from cracking against the cement. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back again, staring up at Joel, who'd dropped a knee onto his chest to keep him in place. Sid stared at him, too shocked to keep crying. 

It was like time had briefly stopped. Joel's face was as blank as ever, but there was something in his eyes. Something dangerous, something that excited Sid. Excited him enough to pull more words from his throat. "Fuck, yes, it does. You can kick me again, if you want- Just, fuck..." 

Joel shook his head. "You talk too much, kid," he growled and then slammed the back of Sid's head into the pavement. 

Sid cried out, but he didn't have enough time to recover before Joel had brought his left hand down around his throat. For a moment, Sid couldn’t breathe as Joel squeezed. He shifted his knee off Sid's chest, using this new hold to keep him still, and then swung his right fist and caught Sid in the ribs again. 

Sid thrashed and screamed as Joel hit him again, and again. He was pinned by Joel’s hand, still around his throat, only letting the bearest minimum of air get to Sid’s lungs. Joel hit a different target each time, first Sid’s ribs, then his stomach, then a slap to the side of his thighs that had him gasping and begging for, something, he didn't know. For Joel to stop, for Joel to hit him again...both at the same time. 

His cock was hard, the front of his grubby jeans strained. Every fresh blow sent a jolt of pleasure straight to it. If Joel kept this up, Sid knew he'd cum from the beating. It was too good, Joel knew exactly how hard to hit, and where to hit to get the best reactions out of Sid. 

He only stopped to stand up and roll Sid onto his stomach and start again, this time kicking at him. At some point, between blows, Sid lost it. He tumbled over the edge and let out a broken cry of pleasure as he came. Sid writhed on the ground. He'd stopped screaming, the only sounds coming out of him were soft moans and sobs that were all caught up together in his throat. His cock was still hard, it hadn't even flagged once. 

He finally managed to form proper words and get the right sounds out of his mouth as he scrabbled at the pavement, vision totally blurred by tears that burned almost as much as the kicks did. He gasped and whined and gasped out, "Fuck me..." 

Joel's kicks faltered and that set off something in Sid's brain. 

"F-fuck, Joel, I'm going to go crazy- Just- please! Please, fuck me- I'll do anything!" 

Joel crouched down again. He smoothed his hand over Sid's back, which drew a shudder from him. The gentle touch was almost too much. "Will you do your damn job?" Joel asked. 

Sid nodded and cried and started to beg again, but Joel shut him up by slapping him hard in the face. 

Joel rolled Sid over again and undid the front of his jeans, then put him back on his stomach and yanked his pants and underwear down. Sid started to cry, but not from pain, or fear, this time. Relief was the only way he could describe what he was feeling. 

Joel shoved his fingers into Sid's mouth to get them wet. Sid sucked at them eagerly, tasting dirt and blood and sweat, before Joel deemed them wet enough and pulled them away. "You ever done this before?" Joel asked as he pressed the pad of his middle finger against Sid's asshole. 

Sid groaned. "Doesn't matter, just...please..." 

Joel snorted, something that might have been a laugh, but Sid was too distracted to think too hard about it. Joel slid one finger into him with ease. He twisted it a few times, like he was getting a feel for Sid's tight muscles and the warm, wet passage, before he started to move it with purpose. 

It was just one finger, but the sensation already had Sid scrabbling at the cement with broken, bloodied nails. He didn't know when he'd broken them, he couldn’t remember clawing at the ground before. The pain had mixed in with Joel's blows.

Joel added a second finger after a few moments, and Sid whined. He pressed back, eager for more. He wanted Joel's cock, but if he wasn't going to get that, he'd take his fingers and the pleasant, rough stretch of Joel thrusting them in and out of his ass. 

"Fuck, God- That's so good," Sid moaned. “Joel, your-”

"Remember what I said about talkin’?" Joel asked as he added in a third. 

Sid was too strung out to answer. He just panted hard, teeth clenched, as he once again felt the pressure and heat starting to build in his abdomen. He canted his hips and tried to get some friction against his cock, but he knew it wouldn't matter. In the end, he'd come untouched. Again. Just from the sensation of Joel's hands inside him. 

With one last, hard thrust, Joel pressed up against Sid's prostate and that was too much. Sid practically screamed as he came again, his cock twitched hopelessly as he spent onto the pavement under him. 

Joel withdrew his fingers from Sid's ass and wiped his hand on Sid's already filthy jeans. Sid was face down on his stomach, shaking and whimpering from being totally, and utterly, overstimulated. He could barely get his body to cooperate enough to let Joel lift his hips and tug his pants back up. 

"Joel..." Sid groaned. "I'm sorry-" 

"Just do your job, Sid, and Tess won't hear about this. Any of it. I'm giving you one last chance," Joel said. "She won't be so forgiving." 

Joel's just fucked him to completion, beat the shit out of him until he'd come, and now he was giving him another chance. Sid started to cry all over again and whimpered, "Thank-you.. I won't fuck up again." 

"Good," Joel replied. He patted Sid on the head, an almost-friendly gesture. "Get yourself home, Sid, you don't want someone less forgiving to find you out here." 

Sid nodded, but he didn't move. He just stayed there and listened as Joel walked away, wondering if it had been good for him, too. 

He had a feeling he'd never find out. 

"Fuck..." Sid breathed.


End file.
